


Movie Night

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Of all the things Stiles knew a lot about, Peter never would have suspected Stiles to be a fan of musical theater.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #391: Enchant, Steter Week 2020





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For FullMoon Ficlet #391: Enchant -- the prompt gave me an earworm, that I am now sharing with you!
> 
> For Trope Bingo: May/December romance
> 
> Also for Steter Week (free prompt)

Of all the things Stiles knew a lot about, Peter never would have suspected Stiles to be a fan of musical theater.

"Well, actually, it was my mom's thing," Stiles admitted, when Peter asked. "She loved to sing along with the records, and she'd take me to see the movies in the theater whenever we could." He got misty. "She'd sing or hum songs as she'd clean, although she could barely carry a tune." Stiles laughed with the memory.

Peter knew Stiles still had those records, although he never played them. 

Peter also understood how precious the memories of your family were.

One night, _South Pacific_ was on a cable channel. 

"Did you know the original score was written the way it was because Mary Martin didn't want to have to compete with Enzio Pinza's powerful operatic voice? So they sing _to_ each other but never together. It's unusual to have the two leads not sing a duet of any kind," Stiles commented as the movie began.

Peter brought in a bowl of snacks and settled next to Stiles. Stiles immediately grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"The story itself is an almost scandalous May/December romance," Stiles added. "Emile is significantly older than Nellie, and already has a passel of kids with various native women."

"That's a pretty progressive story line for that day and age," Peter replied. 

"The secondary story line is just as problematic," Stiles said. "A sailor falls in love with a native girl and agonizes over what would happen if he marries her."

About forty-odd minutes into the movie, Stiles put the bowl aside and got up. He held out a hand. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Peter took Stiles' hand and stood. 

They paused for a moment and Emile started singing _Some Enchanted Evening_ on the screen.

Stiles wound his arms around Peter and they moved gently around the living room. 

"In the stage version, this song comes earlier," Stiles murmured. "But it's nice here, too."

"I like you here." Peter held him close.

"Aww... you say the sweetest things," Stiles cooed. 

Peter dropped a soft kiss on Stiles' cheek. "I could get used to this," he said. "Having you here in my arms."

"One of my favorite places to be," Stiles agreed.


End file.
